


H'aanit Gives Her Wife the Strap

by YvetteOfAstora



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvetteOfAstora/pseuds/YvetteOfAstora
Summary: I wanted something self-indulgent and there are far too few wlw fics for Octopath, and less then for Trans fics. Basically this is a quick story about H'aanit coming home from a hunt to prepare dinner for her wife but they get distracted because baths are fun.Enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	H'aanit Gives Her Wife the Strap

With a large boar on her shoulder, and the trail of a faint, light-hued blood trickling down to the grass beneath her boots, H'aanit began the walk back to the small, humble brick and wood she called home.  
The trail she had left was not her largest concern, with linde licking the drops graciously as they'd traversed the thicket.  
"Wife'n I hath return'ethd"  
A loud thud poured the room as she dropped the boar onto the small table board and untrapped her bow and quiver to the wall. She stretched bicep, deltoid and shoulder lending cracks to the air.  
"Darling you must take a break between your moments of hunting. You could tear something being still so long before a lunge!"  
H'aanit was not focused on the ridicule spat at her, instead wrapping her arms gently around her wife.  
"That isn't fair and you know it..."  
H'aanit laid a plethora of soft pecks up her cheek, and to the forehead of her love.  
"Ande yet never does it fail to pleasen thee"  
A painting of two tall ladies and their wild cat, sat overlooking the tiny room of weapons, wood, and small perches for the friends that H'aanit's hunting attracted. On one such perch a raven cawed mewley at them, but the air only gave audience to the sound of gentle kisses and a warmth. The safe return of a beloved.  
...  
The night cold and dark, low light from candles was all that kept it at bay. Steamy air poured out the window of a lit house. Here H'aanit was in the bath, observing the bird sleeping a few feet away.  
"letn me rest, child"  
H'aanit lowered herself deeper into the pool of water and dug into her shoulder blades, feeling the thin bumps and bruising where fang and hoof tore into her.  
A knock.  
"Do you desire company? Room for a second?"  
The lady waltzed into the room, wearing a thin towel, hair pulled back. From down in the tub, the towel did little to shield H'aanit's view.  
"Thou art... wishing to join?"  
H'aanit was courageous and without doubt. With her father figure in mind, always knowing what to say, and to feel. But around her wife's delicate warmth, such guard shielding her heart loosened its grip. She had no need for any defense in her presence.  
"I shall take that as permission to enter, I suppose."  
She dipped into the bath's now cooled waters and sat down across from her love.  
"It hath been some time. Thou art a welcome return to mine nightly ritual."  
With the stretching of arm to arm, she guided water and sponge on the ridges of H'aanit's neck. There was a roughness to the bone and muscle, a toned flesh only gotten by years of roaming, hunting and gathering for the most simple and perfect of lives. There was softness in the flinching, the acceptance of an otherwise unusual feeling felt safe and secure in her wife's hands.  
"You were hurt again, were you not? You have been reckless. I can only be so worried before I go mad. You know that don't you?"  
"Forgiven me, dearest. The forest has been changing. I have been careless."  
H'aanit slid over and positioned her neck into her other's, finding perfect fit.  
They sat for what felt like forever, wrapped together and enjoying each other's company. After a while a clever thought seemed to have come to H'aanit's mind.  
"Darling, would thou like to tryest something new? I have need for easing thine heart."  
The look she had given her was scheming and hungry. The air grew tight and heated, gathering a timely reaction from her partner.  
"H'aanit that's..."  
Dipping a hand down, H'aanit hummed into her ear and rubbed the tenderness between her thighs. Slow and methodical, moving between crevice to base, and base to poking head.  
"would thou hearest mine proposal?"  
…  
The women moved between rooms doing their best to dry off between the quick flurry of nibbles and pecks they gave to each lip and each cheek. Between the attack of loving touch she tried to get word to H'aanit to little effect.  
"Dear… I can hardly keep my breath when you are so forward."  
"Then letten me steal it away."  
With arm on leg, she was lifted by her powerful wife to the head of the bed, with other leg draped around her waist. A plush comfort met her as H'aanit began kneading into her beautiful collar and breasts. In this moment, she looked like an angel manifest to H'aanit: a blessing hardly earned. She would feel the same such blessing if her mind were not preoccupied by the intensity of H'aanit's touch on every inch of her body.  
"Thou hath skill in exploring me, and know mine weaknesses. Tonighte I would do to explore yours."  
It was natural for both to take turns pleasing each other, though H'aanit did find the sweet trembling of her wife beneath her during her riding particularly enamoring. But on occasion H'aanit had prodded the soft ass that she was given the pleasure of touching. It would not be the first time for this experience but it would come with a twist.  
"Look'n here darling."  
H'aanit had pulled over a leather bracing from under the sheets and applied it around herself. Her love was at first confused but as the realization dawned, a bright feeling spread through her cheeks.  
"H'aanit, we have used the toy before... But you plan to wear it?"  
"Thou hath pleasn'd me with thine blade many times, it is timeth I do just cause return'ethd."  
In her embarrassment, and glee, she nodded slowly and let H'aanit lower her face towards the growing wetness of herself below. As she pressed herself close, H'aanit began placing kisses between the cheeks in front of her, being as delicate as her body would allow. One hand from her wife found itself onto her hair, lightly gripping as she felt herself grow weak at the barrage.  
"Darling… You have the sweetest touch. Nn. Can you help me elsewhere? I am feeling a bit sens-!"  
Heeding her request with flying color, H'aanit guided her left hand towards the dripping head of her wife, and began tracing head to tip, following patterns along the head, defrens, and glans. To say she was melting would undersell H'aanit's prowess.  
"Art thou prepared?"  
H'aanit then dropped her tongue along the base of her hole, and slipped it in gently. The sensation was precise and light, but with a sharp and intense euphoria that spread throughout her angel.  
"ohhhnn, darling I can't take it, you are far too good at this! nnnm."  
She pulled back from H'aanit's touch for a moment and looked down at the sexy, stunning, drool-covered mess beneath her.  
"I believe it is my turn my love, please come here for me."  
H'aanit, out of breath, and in no way objecting to pleasure at her wife's touch, let herself crawl forward and then above, laying atop the frame beyond her wife's head.  
"Thou hath been cocky, let us see'n your skill in handling mine love."  
Without protest, and with nervous excitement, she let H'aanit place herself onto her mouth, the wetness already making itself known. She began to lap gently at the top of the folds in front of her, trying her best to get to the sensitive spots of her pussy. The challenge was tough, maneuvering the gap in the harness around her waist but the woman above made it clear that was not an excuse.  
"Thou hath hesitation in thine movements and thou art too gentle, letten me assist."  
With a hand to the back of her wife's head she was swiftly lifted to meet intimately with her pussy, and was coated in wet and seductive euphoria.  
It was then she began to heed her wife and work more intensely, moving her tongue inside her and exploring the inside of her love and light. H'aanit was squirming inside, clearly feeling the touch of her tongue to be a pleasant feeling, but remained sturdily planted on her face, likely to enjoy it.  
H'aanit was not insecure and enjoyed all forms of pleasure when in her wife's embrace, but she had always had an affinity for dominating her wife, finding the soft whimpers and neediness too heart-clenchingly adorable to pass. Tonight had been no different, the room filled with whisperings and breathy air. The intensity floating only seemed to build as H'aanit began to dig her hips in, leaving her love devoid of thoughts.  
"Thou hath been listening well, I thinketh thou deserve a treat."  
Pulling back from her face, and leaving and a sticky trail of drool, H'aanit looked into her eyes as she reached over and grabbed a few toys from the nightstand drawer beside them.  
"Choose'n thine favorite."  
An embarrassing question with even more embarrassing implications, but she took the question seriously and pondered between the toys. Finally she pointed at one.  
"Thou want the stout one? I feele thou art quite adventurous tonight."  
The fat, peach tinted toy was thick at its base growing slightly thinner until the head. The toy had a thin vibrating magnet within the base that seemed to move faster as the head and shaft bent. As H'aanit guided it into the harness and locked it into place, her wife saw her tense and tighten briefly, the sensitive skin still aching from her tongue.  
"Bend'n thine ass."  
She complied, shifting her body around as to perch her arms and head to the frame as her ass arched back. But when expecting a rubbing, instead met a sharp fast crack against her cheek.  
"Tonight thou art mine bitch."  
Traditionally H'aanit had used gentle language, feeling nothing but admiration and love for her wife. But if the shakey moan, or dripping of her love's shaft spoke, its actions gave word to great excitement. H'aanit lined her strap to her entrance, and began slowly working the front of the head in and out, guiding until the hole would accept it. Having slid the toy down to its half-length H'aanit pulled back, and shifted it down.  
"Darling?"  
A crack, followed by another, and again.  
"Thou wouldst do well to ask permission."  
"hha, darling I am having trouble following."  
Another crack, and after that, a tug by the hair to meet eyes.  
"Wouldst thou want to stop, I shall obligeth any time mine love. Lest thou wanteh that." Crack. "Then thou must'n beg for mine cocke."  
She had understood of course, but hearing the words leave H'aanit's mouth left her practically drooling. She quickly pulled into a kiss with H'aanit, her ass still throbbing, and then shaking her ass for her wife, she begged.  
"Please… My H'aanit, I am your bitch tonight. Make me yours."  
With the permission to ravage her love, H'aanit slided powerfully back inside her, near instantly getting a reaction.  
"Don't hold back, give it to me!"  
And H'aanit did, thrusting quickly in and out of her wife, hips tightly held by her strong hands. With each push she felt herself tighten around the toy, and could feel H'aanit tighten too. At that moment they felt together and lost in pleasure. She slid back against the strap to take it deeper and feel the ridges push on her soft nub, more and more sticky fluid dripping from her groin. A feeling welled up inside her that she hadn't felt in so long, so desperately having craved.  
"Let'n me finish thou love."  
Giving her a slap and grope, H'aanit flipped her wife over onto her back and wrapped her legs behind her. Folding into a small shapely thing, she pressed down.  
"Breed me, make me yours!"  
"I shall mate as thou hath mine body so many times."  
And she slammed into her, fast movements met by fast smacking of skin on skin, sweat and cum, and lips on lips. She could feel herself losing control, and wrapped her arms around H'aanit.  
"Mnmnnn."  
There was a mess made most everywhere it could go, trailing all over H'aanit's abs down to her wife's stomach. H'aanit pulled out, going to remove the toy from the harness.  
"Mine wife I love th-"  
But before she could utter her declaration the strap stuck itself inside her, the magnet hitting the thin bead above her pussy.  
"GODS BEHOLDN."  
And it was then that a thin spray flew towards her wife. If not for her boisterous laughing and crying she would have found such an event terribly sexy.  
"My love you seem to have made a miscalculation. Let me clean you up."  
She trailed kisses along her harness, pulling the bit off, before trailing them up to her wife's sofy breasts, and then her cheek.  
"Darling let us stay a while, and hold each other to the long hours of night, and I will keep you in my arms. I love you."  
"Mine love for thou is truer than stars in thee sky."  
They left kisses on foreheads, and let hands hold faces. The moments after the hunts, the quiet nights together, are memories that last an eternity. And that hunt is one H'aanit wishes to never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you enjoyed this please let me know! I've written in the past but it's been a hot minute  
> I love Octopath but writing for H'aanit is hard. Thank you <3


End file.
